1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female-male combination type ornament, and more particularly to a female-male combination type ornament in which a male member and a female member can be easily coupled and a coupling state between the female member and the male member can be more stably and firmly maintained.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, in order to display brands, logos, or emblems, to increase salability of a product by providing a luxurious decorative effect and beautifying an appearance, or to connect members such as bag straps, rings, or handles, various ornaments are attached to various fashion items or personal belongings such as handbags, wallets, bags, belts, hats, shoes, or clothes.
Methods of fixedly attaching an ornament to any of various target objects including a bag may be roughly classified into methods of directly adhering an ornament using an adhesive and methods of physically coupling an ornament by forming holes in a target object, inserting female and male ornaments into the holes in opposite directions, and coupling the female and male ornaments using screws or a compressive force.
Among these, methods of directly adhering an ornament using an adhesive have problems in that an adhesive force is reduced due to an external force applied to the ornament, restrictions according to characteristics of a material of the target object, or washing, and thus the ornament tends to be easily detached after a predetermined period of time passes.
Also, methods of physically coupling female and male ornaments using screws have problems in that, since an operator has to fasten and fix each of the screws, an operation is cumbersome and delicate, work efficiency and productivity are reduced, and when an external force is applied in use, the screws come loose and are separated. Further, in methods of physically coupling female and male ornaments using a compressive force, an additional compression tool or an additional press device has to be used. Since a coupling state between the female and male ornaments is maintained only due to a simple frictional force, when an external force is applied, cracks form and the female and male ornaments may easily rotate or move. In addition, the female and male ornaments are worn down, noise is generated, the female and male ornaments are detached and separated from the target object, and thus the target object is disfigured.
A “combination type ornament” disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1165164 that is one example of the method of physically coupling the female and male ornaments includes a front body 30 having a rear surface from which a coupling unit 31 protrudes, and a rear body 40 having a front surface from which a coupling unit 41 that is correspondingly coupled to the coupling unit 31 protrudes. A projection 32 is formed on an outer circumferential surface of the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30, and a groove (not shown) that is correspondingly coupled to the projection 32 is formed in an inner circumferential surface of the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40.
Also, in order to firmly couple the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30 to the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40 in a crammed manner, the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30 and the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40 are formed to have no assembly tolerance between sizes of the outer circumferential surface of the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30 and the inner circumferential surface of the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40.
The combination type ornament (hereinafter referred to as a conventional ornament) is formed using a shape-forming method such as die casting, and then is subjected to surface treatment that is a process of forming a thin film of gold or silver using electroplating in order to create a luxury image and a precious metal image, provide a gloss effect, and improve corrosion resistance.
However, the conventional ornament has the following problems. Since the coupling state between the front body 30 and the rear body 40 is maintained only due to a simple frictional force, when an external force such as an external impact is applied to the conventional ornament, cracks may form and the conventional ornament may easily rotate and move. As a contact portion is worn away due to a frequent external force, noise is generated. In addition, the front body 30 is easily detached and separated from the rear body 40 along a central axis, thereby disfiguring the target object.
Also, since the electroplating is performed as a post-process, a total thickness is slightly increased due to a plating layer that is formed after plating. In particular, since a plating film is unevenly additionally applied to edge portions of the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30 and the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40 due to a current difference that occurs during the electroplating, a thickness of the plating layer is further increased, and thus the coupling state between the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30 and the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40 is badly affected and the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30 and the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40 are not easily engaged with each other.
Furthermore, since the conventional ornament maintains an assembly and coupling state between the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30 and the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40 only using the frictional force between the coupling unit 31 of the front body 30 and the coupling unit 41 of the rear body 40, a fixing force is less than that of a typical method using a compressive force.